


Я не откажусь от тебя

by MouseGemini



Series: Space boyfriends [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони продержался три месяца перед тем, как сделать звонок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не откажусь от тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I won't give up on you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69525) by ylixia. 



— В честь чего это? — спросил тот на четвертую ночь, слегка удивленный, но в приятном смысле.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — ответил Тони, делая вид, что не понимает, и поцеловал его, скользнул по телу руками, занялся с ним любовью — чтобы Стив вообще забыл, что что-то спрашивал.

Видеть боль предательства в глазах Стива не стало от этого легче, но хотя бы не пришлось добавлять к числу своих сожалений еще одно.

***  
Тони продержался три месяца перед тем, как сделать звонок. Он искренне удивлен, что его на столько хватило, учитывая то, что Стив враждебно реагировал на каждое появление Железного Человека в бою. Тони говорил себе, что это его долг, его наказание, что справедливо продолжать выполнять обязанности Железного Человека под грузом этих обстоятельств. Только когда Капитан Америка отвлекся отчитать его, и был почти выпотрошен не замеченным им существом, Тони решил, что будет лучше, если он окажется, как можно дальше.

— Питер, — в ту ночь его голос несся сквозь световые годы. — Когда в следующий раз вы сможете выбраться на Землю?

— Через неделю. Максимум, — мгновенно ответил Питер. — Мы все равно двигались в этом направлении.

Тони услышал вскрик протеста на фоне, но облегчение было слишком велико, чтобы он еще об этом спрашивал.

— Здорово. Тогда увидимся.

— Сколько ты пробудешь с нами в этот раз?

Губы Тони сдержанно дрогнули.

— О, какое-то время.

Он прервал связь.

* * *  
— Ты же не планируешь возвращаться, да? — внезапно спросила Пеппер, глядя на Тони поверх горы бумаг.

Тони встретил ее взгляд, когда он стал слишком настойчивым. 

— Нет. Не планирую. Достаточно долго, во всяком случае.

— А что насчет...

— Я с таким же успехом могу заниматься исследованиями и там. Будет даже лучше – со всей это блестящей новой инопланетной техникой.

— Ты не обязан это делать, — сказала Пеппер мягко, и в ее голосе проскользнули умоляющие нотки. — Поговори с ним, объясни все, попробуй что-нибудь. Он со временем передумает.

Тони встал и обнял ее.

— Нет, не передумает. Он никогда меня за это не простит.

Его голос сорвался. Плечи Пеппер задрожали.

Они постояли, обнимая друг друга, зная, что это может быть последний раз, а потом снова принялись приводить дела Тони в порядок.

* * *  
Там, где должен быть Стив, в его жизни пустота. Но космос невероятно красив, и у него куча научных дел, которыми можно заниматься. Тони уверен, что в первую неделю он спал — даже несколько раз, в общем-то — но оглядываясь назад, он в жизни не может вспомнить, _когда же_.

Именно Питер в конце концов физически утаскивает его из лаборатории и укладывает в постель. Удивительно, но Тони достаточно измучен, чтобы позволить ему.

* * *  
— От чего ты бежишь? — спрашивает Питер. Они уже какое-то время стоят на смотровой площадке, глядя на утопающую в свете звезд сине-лиловую планету.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, будто я от чего-то бегу? — выпускает колючки Тони.

Питер разворачивается к нему с мягкой и немного грустной улыбкой.

— Все хорошо, — он кладет одну руку на бедро Тони, другую — на шею, запуская кончики пальцев в блестящие темные волосы. — Ты не обязан рассказывать мне.

Питер наклоняется и захватывает губы Тони в легкий невинный поцелуй. Тони вздрагивает и поддается ему.

* * *  
Питер _любит_ Космос. 

Конечно, он любит и Землю, но там все более запутанно и сложно, и слегка мотивировано мелким собственническим желанием щелкнуть по носу отца. Тони прекрасно понимает все эти связи — комплексы по поводу папочки, верно? — но ему больше нравится, когда они далеко от родной планеты, и некоторая часть этой горечи покидает Питера, и ее заменяет… _радость_. Радость приключений, хорошей битвы, открытий чего-то нового, интересного и _странного_.

Иногда он с сияющими глазами объясняет что-то Тони — незнакомую технологию, важные традиции инопланетян, восхитительные факты о планете или звездной системе — и выглядит при этом таким _красивым_ , полным страсти, что Тони наклоняется и целует его. Просто потому, что может. Потому, что ему хочется сохранить часть этого света и обаяния для грядущих темных и мрачных дней.

Он прекрасно понимает, что не может быть счастлив долго.

* * *  
Тони сидит в постели, притиснув колени к груди и прижавшись лбом к рукам. Он пытается дышать ровно.  
Питер слегка шевелится рядом.

— Тони?

Глубокий рваный вдох.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя будить.

Тони чувствует руку у себя на боку и льнет к ней, не меняя защитной позы.

— Почему ты не спишь?

Тони ничего не говорит, и Питер просто лежит, успокаивающе его поглаживая.

— Я погублю тебя, — резко произносит Тони через какое-то время.  
— Что?  
— Я предам тебя. Приведу к гибели. Я так делаю с людьми, — он слегка дрожит, и голос его — неуверенный шепот. — Я гублю все, к чему прикасаюсь. И ты следующий. 

Питер садится и обнимает Тони.

— Нет, не погубишь, — говорит он, прижимаясь губами к волосам Тони. — Я не откажусь от тебя.  
— Что? О чем ты _вообще_?  
— Ровно о том, о чем говорю. Я — не _он_. Я не собираюсь отказываться от тебя.

Тони замирает и пытается отодвинуться, но Питер только сжимает объятия.

— Он не _отказался_ от меня, я _предал_ его, — резкие слова пропитаны гневом и горечью.  
— Нет, отказался. Он предпочитает воевать с тобой, а не говорить. Он порицает твои действия, а не спрашивает, _почему_. Он упивается сиянием своей праведности, а не стремится прийти к компромиссу хоть по какому-нибудь чертовому поводу. Это _его_ вина, а не твоя.  
— Питер, — говорит Тони тихо. — Я дурной человек. Не обманывай себя мыслью, что я заслуживаю защиты.

Питер гладит Тони по волосам и концентрируется на том, чтобы взять злость под контроль. Ему не слишком удается.

— Что они сделали с тобой, — произносит он с жаром. — Чтобы ты поверил в такую ложь?

Тони не знает, что сказать на это, поэтому не говорит ничего. Он позволяет Питеру прижать себя к груди и накинуть сверху одеяла. Он позволяет себе притвориться, ненадолго, что имеет право на это. Что ему разрешено.

— Я не откажусь от тебя, — шепчет Питер ему в висок, и Тони притворяется, что верит.


End file.
